


Good Morning

by unstable



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstable/pseuds/unstable





	Good Morning

“Wake up, sweetheart.” Dean whispered against my ear. I felt him rubbing against my backside, and I smiled. 

“Maybe I don’t want to.” I replied, snuggling deeper into the blankets. His hands glanced down my side, pulling me closer to him.

“Oh, I think you do.” He said, rolling me over onto my back. I sighed and opened my eyes. He was staring at me with a smirk on his face. I smiled again.

“What did you have in mind?” I asked, reaching for his face.

“Ah ah ah, let me do all the touching.” He said, tugging my hands above my head and holding them there. He leaned in and kissed me, hungry and wanting. He let go of my hands but I kept them in place, playing the game. He slowly slid down my panties, kissing his way down my legs. I shuttered in anticipation, knowing what was coming next. He gently parted my legs as he kissed his way back up. Slowly he kissed my calf, the side of my knee, the inside of my thigh. He looked up into my eyes, and I saw his eyes light up as a wicked grin crept along his face. “Relax, sweetheart.” He said, bringing my legs over his shoulders. 

And then the gentleness was gone. He drove right into me, his tongue instantly seeking out my opening, probing as if looking for something. I cried out, grabbing onto the headboard to keep from reaching out towards him. His fingers replaced his tongue, one, two, stretching me out with three. I moaned and I heard him laugh. His fingers hit just the right spot, and his tongue was dancing along my clit, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. He was perfection with his tongue, and I couldn’t help but squirm as he thoroughly worked me into a frenzy. His other hand grabbed my ass as his stroking intensified and his tongue lapped along in the same rhythm. 

“Dean” I moaned, “I’m so close. Please, please!” I grabbed the headboard harder, knowing that he had me right where he wanted me. 

And then he pulled his fingers out of me and unlatched himself from me, bringing himself up on his knees and licking his fingers while he looked at me. I pouted, not completely surprised. 

But then he was back in motion. In one quick sweep he pulled off his boxers and slid his cock inside me. The fullness always took me by surprise, and I cried out. He grabbed my hands above my head and slowly pumped in and out of me, and I struggled to pull out of his grasp so I could touch him. “No, sweetheart” was all he said as he continued to glide in and out of me, that wicked grin growing as he watched me. “I love looking at you while you struggle.” His voice deep, bringing warmth into the pit of my stomach. And he pulled out of me once again.

In another quick move, he rolled me over and wrapped his arm around my stomach, bringing me up on my knees so I was on all fours. He knew this was my favorite position, and I was pleased with his choice to allow me this pleasure. He smacked my ass and hastily pushed himself inside me. He grabbed onto my hair and I cried out. He thrust inside of me hard, finding the perfect rhythm once again. 

“Dean!” I yelled, loving every minute of this. I loved the way he took control, loved the way he knew exactly what I liked, loved the way his cock felt inside me. It was a fullness I needed, wanted. Nothing and nobody could make me feel the way he did. 

He let go of my hair and ran his hand along my face, and I captured a finger and sucked as he pushed it in and out of my mouth. He pulled his finger out and continued his hand along my throat, applying just enough pressure to push me closer to oblivion. His hand traveled further down and grabbed my breast, and I couldn’t help but moan again. We were in perfect sync. He smacked my ass again and I bucked back against him as hard as I could, knowing he was close. He thrust harder, and I screamed his name as we both came together, me tightening around him, draining him for all he had. He collapsed on top of me, giving me lazy kisses along my neck.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”


End file.
